


A Dream Before My Eyes

by Candi_Stitches



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Ages messed up but go with it, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Happy, M/M, No Angst, Other, Short One Shot, Victor is Nice, Yuuri as a kid, child! Yuuri, cute Yuuri Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_Stitches/pseuds/Candi_Stitches
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has only dreamed of meeting his idol, Victor Nikiforov. After a bad fall, Yuuri loses his motivation to skate. However, in an attempt to lift his spirits, Hiroko brings her son to Victor's competition in Russia in a chance to meet the figure skater. Yuuri would say that seeing his idol in person was a magical and dream like experience.





	A Dream Before My Eyes

Yuuri could barely contain his excitement. He was finally going to meet his idol, Victor Nikiforov. His mother held his hand in a tight grip as he bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting impatiently for the familiar silver hair to come through the doors into the lobby. His coach had announced that Victor would be accepting pictures and autographs to the press during the practice skate. Yuuri ran down the stairs of the stadium as soon as the competition ended and Victor won gold. His mother practically sprinted and fell down a flight of stairs to catch up with him. And there he stood, in the middle of the line craning his neck in an attempt to see past the people so much taller than him. His mom, Hiroko, smiled softly and scooped him up in her arms and held him on her shoulders so he could see better. Yuuri grinned down at her. “Thank you,  mama!”

 

She chuckled, shaking her head gently. “Have you practiced your English, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri gave a nod, his smile eating his face. “I practiced on the plane and in the hotel...and with you in the car here!” 

 

Hiroko offered a proud smile. She’d do anything for her little boy in a heart. She knew how much Victor meant to him and knew how much of an inspiration he was. Yuuri had lost motivation to skate after a bad falling leaving him with a sprained ankle. He had proclaimed that if he kept falling he’d never be “as good as Victor” and didn’t go back to the rink for a week. So when Hiroko found out about Victor’s next competition, she immediately bought the tickets to fly down to Russia and surprise Yuuri with it. And surprised he was! She even got them a room at the same hotel the other skaters stayed at. Money aside, she’d do anything to keep that heart melting smile on Yuuri’s face because he deserved to be happy. 

 

“Mama! It’s him! He’s finally here!” Yuuri bounced happily on her shoulders and excitedly tapped his hands against the top of Hiroko’s head. 

 

Yuuri almost fell off her shoulders he was so excited. But all of a sudden he felt scared...and nervous. What if Victor didn’t like him? What if Victor thought he was too fat, just like all the other kid's thought? Or what if Victor thought he was too much of a fan and felt weirded out by him? He felt like crying and climbed down from his mother’s shoulders. 

 

“Yuu-chan?” 

 

“Mama?” he stared up at her with wide brown eyes, “What if Victor doesn’t like me?” 

 

Hiroko bent down and ran her fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “Victor is going to love you, Yuuri! Come on, we’re next!” 

 

Yuuri gulped. When had they moved? When had they gotten so close? Victor was right there, taking pictures with a group of teens, speaking in a language that sounded like candy falling from Victor’s lips. He was still wearing his skate costume and his eyes were a bright blue. They were so blue that Yuuri was sure they weren’t real. They couldn’t be. Wait...when had Victor gotten this close. Yuuri almost jumped back when the face of his idol was inches just from his own. Yuuri felt the reassuring squeeze of Hiroko’s hand grasped in his. He gulped. Victor spoke, his accent thick and smooth, “Hello little one. What is your name?” 

 

It took a few seconds to register that  _ yes _ Victor Nikiforov was talking to him and  _ yes _ his eyes were indeed real. He allowed a small shy smile to grace his features. “M-My name is Y-Yuuri!” 

 

Victor chuckled and held Yuuri’s free hand gingerly in both of his. “Your mother tells me that you are a big fan of mine! And you skate!” 

 

Yuuri spared a glance at his mom before nodding, still feeling anxious to be  _ so close _ to the one person who inspired him to skate in the first place. He almost couldn’t believe it. “Um...yeah! I skate in my rink in Japan.”

 

Victor’s eyes gleamed. “Wow! Amazing! I am sure you will grow to be a great skater, Yuuri~” 

 

Yuuri felt his chest blossom and all past anxiousness disappeared. “Really?! Mama, did you hear that? Victor thinks I’ll become a great skater, just like him!” 

 

Hiroko chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Mr. Nikiforov, Yuuri admires you so much. Do you think you could give him some advice?” 

 

Victor practically lit up the room with his smile. He nodded and focussed his attention to the small Japanese boy in front of him. “Yuuri, always continue to skate no matter what. We may fall, but we always get right back up and try again. Skating doesn’t just come naturally to everyone. It takes practice to perfect a skill and I know with just the right amount of practice, you will do amazing things.”

 

Yuuri cried. He cried and pathetically used his hand to wipe away the tears leaking from his eyes. He cried because that was what he needed to hear. He cried because Victor Nikiforov believed in him. Believed he could become something better than he thought himself capable of. He cried and Victor looked shocked like he didn’t know what to do. His mom kneeled down to his level and tried to ask him if he was okay. But he just shook and cried some more because  _ it was just a blessing to have Victor say such amazing things to him _ . And when he couldn’t get the words out to express what he was feeling, he threw his arms around Victor and hid his face in his chest. It only took a second before Victor’s arms were around him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Yuuri…”

 

“I’m going to make you proud, Victor. I’m going to skate until my feet fall off and win every competition! So please...watch me! I’ll be just as great as you expect me to be.” Yuuri wailed, his voice muffled in the velvet fabric of his costume.

 

Victor laughed and pulled away so he could see the little boy's face, gingerly wiping his face from his tears. “Let me sign something and then we’ll get a picture taken, okay?”

 

Yuuri smiled wide and nodded. Hiroko handed Yuuri the poster he brought with him and Victor hid the poster from Yuuri’s curious eyes as Victor scrawled out something on the smooth surface in sharpie. He returned the posted to Hiroko and smiled at Yuuri. “Don’t read it until you get to the hotel.” 

 

Yuuri frowned but nodded. Victor chuckled and pulled Yuuri into his arms and set him on his hip and wrapped an arm around Hiroko after she had handed her phone to a stoic looking Yakov. When the picture was taken, Victor set Yuuri back down onto the floor and ruffled his hair. “I’ll see you around, Yuuri ~”

 

After that, Hiroko took a dazed Yuuri back to their hotel room. She tucked him into bed and reached over to turn out the light, but Yuuri’s outstretched hand stopped her. She looked back at him with kind mocha eyes. “The poster…” Yuuri yawned. 

 

She smiled and pulled the rolled up poster from her bag and handed it over to her son. She smiled wide as she watched his reaction, his eyes growing wide and his mouth hung open. He sputtered out nonsensical sentences before hugging the poster to his chest. 

 

“I guess we’ll be seeing more of Victor Nikiforov, right?” and then the lights went out.

 

Yuuri went to sleep soon after that, the poster still clutched to his chest. 

 

~

 

_ To Yuuri,  _

_ My biggest fan with a big heart and an even bigger future ahead of him!  _

_ My contact info is in your mother's phone! I’d love to hear all about your progress, Yuuri! _

_ I’ll see you soon!!!  _

 

_ ~ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love fics about Yuuri as a child! I think it's so cute! This is my first fic on this site and I'll have more coming. There should be more fics of Yuuri as a little kid.


End file.
